total_drama_fanon_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Eddie Wayne
Eddie "Smiley" Van Wayne is a new contestant at Total Drama and an antagonist. The son of a party clown and a comedian, Eddie is a renowned prankster and troublemaker, Eddie goes out of his way to pull inhumane pranks and practical jokes at the expense of the other contestants' dignity. But behind his comedic antics lies a calculating cheat who will do whatever it takes to win even if he has to rig the game itself, regardless of the consequences or even lives of his fellow contestants. He is actually so bad that even Chris hates his guts. He is voiced by Richard Horvitz, whom was best known for voicing Invader Zim and Billy from the Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. His singing voice is provided by Brendon Small when having a rock off with Cody. After the season ended, he and Duncan alongside Ennui and Izzie formed the extreme metal band Gloomy Smile. Appearance Eddie has a lean built, fair skin, neck length light brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a grey t-shirt with a blood red smiley face on it, wears a black jacket and blue jeans. He also a gold ear ring on his left ear. Personality A mischievous prankster and troublemaker, Eddie usually presents himself as a humorous and easygoing teen, however when someone's back is turned, he'll do more than put a "kick me" sign on someone's back like manipulating the competition (such as rigging the challenges to make them more life threatening than usual), cheating,lying and vandalizing stuff (Chris's narcissistic belongings being his favorite targets). While appearing as nothing more than a buffoon, he is actually quite intelligent and strategic with his manipulative streak rivaling or even surpassing Heather or Alejandro. He is also worse than Chris of all people when it comes to being ethical as he shows even less regard for the other contestants going as far to rig the challenges to make them more life threatening as a way to give him an edge. He also enjoys annoying Chris and vandalizing his narcissistic belongings Despite this, Eddie has a strong and functional relationship with his parents (though they often detest his cruel antics) and greatly idolizes his father. The truth is that even his jerkish and mischievous behavior is just as much of a facade as his comedic act, in reality Eddie suffers from a strong inferiority complex as he laments that he'll never be as good of a comedian or clown as his father. After the game ended, Eddie mellowed out and became less of a jerk. Relationships Chris McClain The first Camper to "out Chris" Chris. When first meeting Eddie, Chris happily greeted him only to get zapped by Eddie's joy buzzer when they shook hands and after being turned off by his mischievous greeting, Eddie put a kick me sign on Chris's back. Throughout, most of the game Eddie took a lot of joy in annoying Chris and vandalizing his narcissistic belongings, like his statues, paintings and even putting unnatural chemicals in his hair gel as well as putting skin dye in his pool, turning his skin purple. During the Elimination ceremony and before he could give out the final marshmallow, Chris slipped on a Banana which Eddie had placed, causing him to latch on a sake board and slide into the camp where he hit a statue of himself, at first he said he was okay, but the statue instantly fell on him, leaving Chris hospitalized, but still alive. When the contestants visited him bandaged up and angry at Eddie in the infirmary, but was unable to talk due to bandages muffling his mouth. Eddie tried to help Chris by incorrectly reclining his bed in an uncomfortable position up and down, comically causing more pain than he already has. Eddie then accidentally releases the brake on his bed, causing it to race through the infirmary corridors and throws Chris into his own elimination method. Due to this, Chef filled in for Chris in the final challenge. Cody Cody has a hostile rivalry with Eddie, mirroring Gwen and Heather's. Cody greatly distrusts Eddie and was suspicious of his mischievous nature. Eddie thinks little of Cody other than a simple "dork" and would constantly bully him every chance he gets. However before the final round, Cody discovers that Eddy's bullying is nothing more than him trying to compensate the fact he won't be as funny as his father. Eventaully Eddy admitted that he was an even bigger loser than what he lets out to be and Cody later began to feel sorry for him. However after the game, their relationship mellowed out and became less hostile to each other, despite maintaining their rivalry. Gwen Gwen greatly despises Eddie, viewing him as "the biggest jerk on the show ", even worse than Heather and to a huger extent Chris. She greatly detests his bullying of Cody and is disgusted with his inhumane pranks to other campers of the opposing team. Eddie finds Gwen to be a threat to his plans of attaining the money for wining the competition. He also cruelly loves to rub Gwen's past mistakes on to her to make feel miserable. After Eddie revealed just how much of a loser he is in life and that his jerkish behavior is just a sign of insecurity, Gwen began to share Cody's pitty of him. Heather Eddie would often make flirtatious advances towards Heather (much to her and Alejandro anyone and frustration). Heather greatly despises Eddy and is extremely annoyed and distressed by his antics. Alejandro Much like Heather, Alejandro despises Eddie, especially when he's making flirtatious advances towards as well as being sickened by his juvenile tendencies. He also hates it when Eddie calls him "Al". Duncan Eddie gets along with Duncan and the two became great friends due to their similarities to each other. Eddie was a big fan of him and even told Duncan that he was his inspiration for some of his new mischievous ideas. Bugsy the Clown Eddie's father and a professional party clown, Bugsy often detests his son's mischievousness and cruel pranks, but can find them funny based on how genius they are, but later laments the punchline based on the cruelty behind it. Despite having a hard time dealing with his son's antics, he greatly loves Eddie and appreciates his talent in music at least. Eddie greatly idolizes his father and would often attend in some of his business activities (Much to Bugsy's dismay) in attempt to live up his father's legacy (but to no avail). Eventually Bugsy tells Eddie that even though he's not funny as him, his talent with music is better than being a party clown, leading Eddie to tearfully hug his Dad in appreciation. Trivia * He is actually one of the few contestants to ever outwit Chris. * He is also a music enthusiast and is surprisingly good with guitar (even better than Trent). * Eddie is also the name of Legendary Guitarist Eddie Van Halen. * He also bears a huge resemblance to Nirvana frontman and Guitarist Kurt Cobain. * His personaility is similar to Eric Cartman, only more stable and less bratty. Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Blonde Characters